


3 Days of fun

by GinggysAtItAgain



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: CBT, Estim, M/M, Other, Sounding, face fucking, very not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinggysAtItAgain/pseuds/GinggysAtItAgain
Summary: Black Mamba has been captured by King Cobra and instead of an investigation, it takes an unexpected turn.





	3 Days of fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic and this takes place in three parts and I am so sorry for misword and sentences. Sorry!!
> 
> Thanks to ItsDefinetlyNotMatt for letting me us his Oc

Somewhere in the desert of Afganistan, blending in the rocks was a man, his name is Nicholas Smith also known as Black Mamba. Black Mamba was one of Big Boss’s children but also a holder of “The one that covers all” but that’s not the focus.  
Now Black Mamba was a special field agent who was rather good at the missions he was assigned too, now one of these missions he ran into his “rival” King Cobra.  
King Cobra was groomed to Big Boss’s successor, he was brutal, intelligent and handsome, but to Black Mamba, he was EVERYTHING he hated about his “father”. 

Cobra held Mamba down with a sharp knife over Mamba’s neck as Cobra applied cuffs to his opponent's writs. Both were bloody and bruised with a fire still in their eyes to fight but it looks like Cobra won this match. To the victor goes the spoils of war, and Cobra was going to make sure it happened.  
“A super soldier PLEASE, with the way you dress? You’re a goddamn filthy fucking whore,” Cobra hissed at Mamba grabbing the front of the stealth suit, with a single movement he tore it open all the way exposing Mamba’s chest and abs. Cobra let out a disgusted sound, “ Are those fucking nipple and belly button pricings?! You have genes of one the most powerful men in the whole fucking world and you chose to disrespect it with such whoreish jewelry?”  
“It’s my body and If I want to wear “whore jewelry” then I fucking will. You don’t fucking OWN me.” Mamba said with venom dripping from his voice as he spat in Cobra’s face.  
Cobra snarled and stabbed the knife close to Mamba’s face that a took a small piece of his ear off.  
Cobra lied motionless on top of Mamba before he let a small chuckle which slowly turned into full-blown deranged laughter fitting for a mad man and harshly grabbed Mamba’s face and brought it close to his face, to the point where Mamba could feel his breath on his lips and faces. In that single moment, for the first time, Nicholas D. Smith was scared for his life at the hands of his rival.  
“For the next couple of days, I am going to have so much fun that I will make it is my personal mission to break and a train you like a proper slut if you refuse to respect father. Steel yourself, slut.” 

 

Day 1:  
There Mamba laid naked on a gynecology chair, a few new cuts on his body. Cobra slowly walked around the chair, taking in the muscles and the pricing this bitch wear.  
“What to do, what to do with a whore like you,” Cobra said grabbing one of Mamba’s pricing and giving a tug. Mamba lightly groaned at the tug and glared at Cobra.  
“Ah, I know.” Cobra left the room as his footsteps fade off into the distance, giving Mamba a little time to try to struggle which didn’t help any. The sound of footsteps and cart being wheeled alerted Mamba to expect the worst.  
What is he planning?  
King Cobra came in with the cart, what was on the table made Mamba pale a little. Estim sounding gear as well tight looking cock ring and small fuck machine. Cobra made the chair lean back so that way it was even.  
“What the fuck are you going to do to me,” Mamba asked.  
“Simple. I’m going to push you to your limits. Should be pleasurable for a slut like you” Cobra said as he stroked Mamba’s cock slowly making his foreskin go over the head, lulling Mamba a state of semi-comfort before giving Mamba’s cock a rough squeeze around the base making Mamba groan in pain.  
“This cock is nothing like Big Bosses,” Cobra said mockingly as he kept stroking Mamba until it stood a full erection and leaking pre. Cobra chuckled and put the cock ring on around the base making Mamba grunt.  
“How the fuck would you know what Big Bosses look like?” He snapped. Cobra picked up a rod and hook up the pads within Mamba’s inner thigh and balls. Mamba at this point was leaking pre, his tip bright red. Cobra chuckled and slowly rubbed the rod around the tip before putting it in and turning on the machine. Cobra chuckled, “You make it sound like I haven’t seen our dear father wonderous cock.”  
Before Mamba wasn’t able to utter a single word before Cobra put the machine on, it felt weird but slowly it felt amazing. Mamba moaned and struggled again the restains but it was no use, he wasn’t going to anywhere. Cobra laughed and taped the rod it to his head," So fucking pathetic! Well, I'm tired and I think I'll take a nap and check on you then. Be good~"  
With that Kobra left the room and the door unlocked, leaving a very naked Mamba in the room with the Stim going.


End file.
